The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to a fishing lure retriever which may be slid down a fishing line to its end so as to dislodge a snagged fishing lure.
During fishing the lure with the hook attached thereto very often becomes snagged on submerged branches, rocks, weeds or debris found in the water and if unable to be retrieved is lost when the line is broken or cut.